Moments of Aftermath
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Inspired by das mervin's -The Wedding Crashers- and a spitefic, Rosalie tears Bella a new one about the wedding, and Renesmee in general, all the while Esme steps in as well.


**This is an inspired sequel to das_mervin and Mrs. Hyde's AWESOME Twilight/Supernatural crossover story "The Wedding Crashers". This is a silly follow-up to it, with Rosalie tearing Bella a new one...with a little help from Esme, while Emmett looks on being awesome.**

**All characters (aside from the Supernatural characters) belong to the HACK herself, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>"I cannot <em>believe<em> them! I just...just can't! They had the absolute gull to ruin the greatest day of Renesmee's life! I will never forgive Leah for bringing them! She can make me cry all she wants, but she never messes with my little girl!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she listened to Bella ranting on over and over about the mess of the wedding that had occurred nearly a week ago. She knew better than to think that Leah could make Bella cry all she wanted, she knew that it was just blasphemous, if not more so, to do that.

"And those Winchester brothers...they are unbelievable! They killed two of the vampires!" Bella ranted on, while Edward nodded in support. "And they accuse _us_ of being murderers! It's not our fault that some of the vampires attending still drank human blood!"

Emmett looked at Rosalie with a "Is it over yet?" kind of gaze, and she placed her hand on his arm for comfort.

"We'll make sure she pays for it, Edward!" Bella went on.

Edward nodded. "We will, Bella. The next time she dares set foot in this town, we will."

"Well gee, if you're so determined to make her pay, why not go after her yourselves?" Rosalie said dryly.

"She'll see us coming if we do that." Bella reminded her. "And besides, it would work better if _he_ wasn't near her."

_He_ being the strange man who was referred to as an angel, Castiel. Rosalie smirked inwardly as she knew that Bella, and even Edward, didn't want to cross paths with that man. No wonder, too. He may have been mostly quiet, his face a look of either thoughtful contemplation or just plain confused, but he was as deadly as anyone could imagine.

"Bella, just let it go, already. Not like you guys didn't have it coming a mile away." Rosalie snarked.

Edward glared at her. "Don't talk to my wife like that, Rose."

"Or what?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "In case you forgot, Edward, not everyone reveres Bella."

"Take that back!" Bella barked, advancing on Rosalie, with anger in her eyes. "You know I was right, Rosalie! Vampires feed on human blood in order to survive, it's just the same as a lion eating an antelope, or a human eating a steak! It's the circle of life, the food chain!"

Rosalie just yawned, not the least bit intimidated. "In case you forgot, _Isabella_, but despite that we are vampires, we are not above the law or society's rules. We live under them. After all, why do we keep our identities a _secret_? They would wipe us out."

"No they wouldn't. They could never kill us." Bella countered.

Emmett snickered, and Edward glared at him.

"Actually Bella, Rosalie has a very good point." Esme spoke up as she entered the room.

Rosalie stared at the matriarch of the Cullen coven, actually surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Bella wanted to know, confused.

"What I mean, is that Rosalie is right in the facts that not only are we supposed to live under certain rules, but also that we could indeed be killed by humans. We are harder to kill in some instances, yes. But we are not indestructible nor are we invincible." Esme said pointedly. "Why do you think we keep our identities as vampires a secret? We do not just do so to appear mysterious. It is because we know that if this kind of thing got out to higher grounds, we would be killed if the information fell into the wrong hands. The FBI, the CIA, the Pentagon, and that's just to name a few."

"But...but that's just..." The look on Bella's face was priceless. "How can that be? We're vampires! We live differently than humans! What we do is just to survive and-"

"That doesn't make it right, Bella." Esme put in. "I think, that you and I both know that, as you said before at the wedding, killing a cow for a steak or a pig for a ham sandwich... Those are not the same things as vampires killing humans for their blood."

Rosalie was taken aback, and couldn't help but feel a spark of respect for Esme then.

"Furthermore," Esme went on, her voice calm and patient, but you could see in her eyes that all of which in her voice were slowly growing thin. "While animals are indeed a valuable resource on this planet for many reasons and purposes, humans are different. We were once human, and without that, vampires wouldn't exist. We're no better than humans, we never have been. Killing humans this way is the same as murder, because we do live alongside human beings among their laws and standards."

Bella had no response to any of that. Edward, however, stood right up and tried to stare down Esme.

"That's enough, Esme. You're upsetting my wife with your nonsense."

Esme, not the least bit phased, just looked at him with a stern gaze, her voice crisp. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't think you can talk to me that way. I may not be your real mother, but I am still a parental figure in this household, and I will not tolerate such behaviour."

Glowering at her, Edward sat back down next to Bella once more, holding her hand.

"What the hell, Esme? Who's side are you on?" Bella demanded.

"It's not about choosing sides, nor is it about who is right and who is wrong." Esme responded, crossing her arms. "The point is that these are the facts. There are certain responsibilities that come with being a vampire, Bella. It isn't just about being stronger, faster, and more beautiful than an average human being. What Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Leah had done at the wedding was very unorthodox, and I would not wish it on others, I see their points."

"They _killed_ Benjamin and Tia!" Bella protested. "They _killed_ vampires, it was murder!"

Rosalie stepped in this time. "They were assholes, who cares? And frankly, I recall that it was in self-defence. They were, after all, trying to kill the boys just because their stupid egos were smacked up the ass." She looked at Bella and smirked a little. "If I said things like that to you or Edward, wouldn't you want to kill me?"

Bella's lips pursed, but she said nothing.

"The point is, the Winchester brothers, Castiel, and Leah didn't want to be there. But they came anyway, to even just try to have a good time, and frankly, all the other vampires were nothing but egotistical assholes trying to ruin it for them. And the tribe were all up against Leah like she was the plague. And for what? Facts that happened forever ago?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Sure, Dean may have smelled awesome, but that's no reason to be sniffing up his ass."

"Leah just couldn't stand the fact that they were _right_ about her." Bella shot back. "You saw the way that woman spoke to me ten years ago."

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Rosalie said dryly. "Hey, I may not like Leah very much, but I _do_ know she's nothing like they make her out to be."

"Sam broke her heart when he imprinted on Emily! That's not something you just get over in one day!" Bella protested.

"That may be." Esme chimed in then. "But it has been ten years, Bella. I think that Leah has since then moved on."

"But how can she? They were so in love, and he dropped her like a hot potato! There's no way she's over it! You saw how angry she was the whole time at the wedding, she wanted what Renesmee was getting, a loving mate and beautiful wedding!" Bella stood up again, as if to further emphasize her point. "You, Esme and Alice should know this more than I do!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We may have grown up in a time where it socially expected for women to marry and have babies, _yes_, but that also doesn't mean that deep down, we didn't still want other things. And Bella, might I remind you that this is the 21st century?"

"Girls." Esme stepped in once more, her voice calm again, but her eyes told another story. "I'll thank you to stop bickering like this."

"She started it." Bella said petulantly.

"How did I start it? You were the one ranting about the wedding incident in the first place. Unprovoked, I might add." Rosalie reminded her crossly.

"You helped cause trouble! You helped ruin it!" Bella screeched at her angrily.

Rosalie just smirked.

"And you used to love Rosalie, you spoiled her! What did she ever do to deserve your unjust treatment?" Bella ranted.

Edward was staring hard at her with angry eyes, which again Rosalie wasn't intimidated by.

"Let me ask you something as well, Bella." Esme put in. "What did Renesmee ever do to deserve everything she has been getting? I have not seen her work one day in her life, aside from attending school. She does not contribute to the household, she doesn't have a job, and she has not done any sort of community service. Come to think of it, I see all of the things we have given her the past ten years of her life. And not once has she ever said thank you."

Seeing Bella's jaw drop, Rosalie wished she had her camera with her.

"That's not true, Renesmee has done so much!" Bella protested. "She deserves the entire world! I have never been more proud to be her mother! And well, at least I am a mother! Unlike you two, where do you get off telling me how to raise my child?"

Edward smirked in satisfaction at the look of hurt that came to Rosalie and Esme's faces. Emmett glared at him as he comforted his wife, to which Edward glared back.

"Bella, why would you say such a thing?" Esme wanted to know, hurt.

Bella sighed, shaking her head and not responding to her.

"Really... so you're using THAT argument?" Rosalie growled. "Very nice, Bella. Using personal, hurtful information to make yourself look better and smarter. And really, might I remind you, _who_ was looking after Renesmee when you and Edward just about frequented to Isle Esme, to your _sex cabin_?"

"We...we just...we just wanted to be able to safely make love now that I was a vampire and didn't have to worry!" Bella protested, looking offended. "That's all! We wanted time alone!"

"I may not be a mother like you are, Bella, but I know very well that when you have children, it is _not_ about you anymore. All of your care and attention goes to the well-being and safety of your child." Esme told her, her voice growing cooler, but still calm.

Rosalie considered her words, studying Esme for a few moments. Where had it all come from? Usually Esme didn't say a word and stood back like a Stepford wife. But for the first time in ever, or at least a long time, she was acting like a mother. A parent. A mother-in-law none-too-pleased with her daughter-in-law's behaviour. Not to mention standing by what a good parent would do. And after all, just now, she too had been hurt by Bella's statement.

"Esme's right." Rosalie said, now standing up as well. "I've watched my friends, and my own _mother_ care for their kids. They do so because they love them, and made the choice to care for them. Raising a child isn't just about spoiling it with all kinds of glitz and glamour. It's about teaching them the ways of the world, instilling good values, discipline, learning from their mistakes, to be charitable, kind to others, and should I go on, or is all of this just going over your head?"

"How _dare_ you! How dare you tell me how to raise my child!" Bella snarled indignantly.

"I wasn't telling you anything, Isabella." Rosalie said firmly. "You, and everyone spoil Renesmee into kingdom come. You have never told her no, never gave her a spanking in her entire life, never disciplined her, never set rules or morals for her, nothing like that. All she ever knows is that she can and will get what she wants. It's just as Esme said...what has she _ever done_ to deserve anything? Because she's a half vampire? Grew and developed at a fast rate? Even though I don't understand it myself, I hardly think that's anything worth being rewarded for."

"She's been on the Honour Roll every year she's been in school, won every spelling bee, aced every test!" Bella said with complete indignation.

Edward added in. "She was the Homecoming and Prom Queen, Student Council President, and her class valedictorian when she graduated."

"You donated to her school to make them elect her every single time." Rosalie pointed out. "Don't think I haven't seen you slip thousands of dollars into the hands of the faculty."

Now Esme looked astounded as she turned to Edward and Bella. "You _bribed_ the school?"

"That's not true! We donated to make sure the school would be run smoothly and get better education funds!" Bella protested. "Renesmee worked hard on her campaigns, speeches, homework and exams!"

"Funny, because I remember Alice organizing everything she did, you and Edward writing up her speeches..." Rosalie counted off her fingers. "Should I go on?"

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this, you bitch!" Bella screeched. "Come on Edward, let's go out."

Edward made a move to stand up, but Esme stopped them both.

"Now just a minute, you two. You're not going anywhere." Esme said sternly, narrowing her eyes a little. "Bella, calling Rosalie names was not only immature, but completely uncalled for and rude. You are to apologize to her immediately."

"What? No! If anything, she should be apologizing to me!" Bella stamped her foot like a child being told no.

"I don't care if you think that." Esme told her. "The point is that I don't like this kind of behaviour, as a parent and as the matriarch of this household. Now apologize this minute. I think Rosalie deserves far better than your petulance, Bella."

Bella's lips curled into a snarl before she looked at Rosalie. "Fine. Sorry. There, happy now?"

"You can't even apologize like you mean it. Is that really too much to ask of you?" Esme sighed. "Now apologize."

"I just did!" Bella growled.

Rosalie stared pointedly at her, crossing her arms. "I'm waiting."

Glaring at her, the brunette sighed. "_Fine_. I'm sorry, Rosalie. I shouldn't have called you a bitch. That was immature and uncalled for."

"Thank you." Rosalie said flatly, knowing that Bella wasn't the least bit sorry.

"Good." Esme said, now placing her hands on her hips. "Now, you two are not to leave this house. Carlisle I'm sure will have something to say to you both when he gets home, and I tell him about this. If you leave this house, and I will know if you do so, there will be further consequences."

"You can't just punish us! You're not my mother!" Bella cried.

"I _said_, there will be further consequences." Esme said, her tone stone cold. "I will not put up with your arrogant behaviour any longer, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Nor you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Now, the both of you go upstairs to your bedroom and think about what you did. And again, don't even try leaving. I will know if you do, and I'm sure Emmett and Rosalie will keep an ear out, as well."

Glaring hard at her, both Edward and Bella stormed upstairs to their room, and shut the door. Muffled screaming was heard, along with stomping, and then books and other objects falling to the floor up above.

Esme sighed, and called up to them. "And you had better clean up that mess when you're done!"

Rosalie looked at Esme, so did Emmett. "Not bad, Esme. What made you come around?"

"A lot of things, Rosalie." Esme said softly. "But I think a part of it surely did come from the Winchester brothers."

Emmett grinned. "They were pretty awesome."


End file.
